The ability to reproduce a light field in a display screen has been a key quest in imaging and display technology. A light field is the set of all light rays traveling in every direction through every point in space. Any natural, real-world scene can be fully characterized by its light field, providing information on the intensity, color, and direction of all light rays passing through the scene. The goal is to enable viewers of a display screen to experience a scene as one would experience it in person.
Currently available display screens in televisions, personal computers, laptops, and mobile devices remain largely two-dimensional and are thus not capable of accurately reproducing a light field. Three-dimensional (“3D”) displays have recently emerged but suffer from inefficiencies in angular and spatial resolution in addition to providing a limited number of views. Examples include 3D displays based on holographic gratings, parallax barriers, or lenticular lenses.
A common theme among these displays is the difficulty to fabricate displays with light fields that are controlled with precision at the pixel level in order to achieve good image quality for a wide range of viewing angles and spatial resolutions.